At Peace
by Melody Byard
Summary: Lee is worried about their son Jamie and also comes to peace with himself.


Disclaimer: Don't own them and I will never own them I am just in it for reading the Great SMK Fan Fiction and for the romance. : )  
  
Note: Also this maybe my first SMK fan fiction story. To MargravineMaKaM, Thanks for the beta-ing of my story and for the ideas.  
  
Time line: Everyone knows there married so I guess this is a year or so after season four.  
  
At Peace  
  
By: Melody Byard  
  
9/1/2000  
  
A slight sound woke him out of his sleep and caused him to look around their dark bedroom. Lee silently listened to night sounds that were coming from their open window. His strong arms gently pulled his Amanda closer towards his warm body, making sure that she was still safe and sound.  
  
He thought the sound that he heard was coming from Phillip and Jamie's room. Jamie had come home from school last evening with the beginnings of a very bad summer cold but Amanda was not at all worried about it turning into something worse, like pneumonia or something. She even went as far to tell him not to worry. Worry? Him? The famous Lee Stetson, aka as the Scarecrow to the spy world, not to worry about their son!!!! He had told Amanda that he wasn't worried one bit about Jamie's cold . Okay, so He lied. He was, after all, a father now, and fathers were allowed to worry about their children. So, it was with a slightly worried frown on his handsome face that Lee gently loosened his arms from his wife's waist and quietly got of bed and went to check on his son Jamie.   
  
Lee smiled slightly at this thought. Three years ago, He would have never dreamt about the fact that he was worrying about a common head cold, let alone worrying about his son's health for all that matter. Three years ago, he was more worried about spies and keeping Amanda safe so she could go home to her family. Not that worrying about spies or keeping his Amanda safe had change at all. Now, though, his worries also included his sons and his mother-in-law.  
  
He silently opened the door to Phillip and Jamie's room and quietly tip toed in. Their room was like any other boys room, with posters on the wall of some famous rock groups and dirty clothes and science projects covering the floor in various places. Phillip's bed was closest to the door, and Jamie's was next to the opened window. Seeing, the open window made Lee frown a little bit. He distinctly remembered telling Jamie that an open window was not a good idea for a cold, but apparently, Jamie refused and opened it anyway.  
  
Lee noiselessly crossed over the piles of clothing, games, and various toys and quietly closed their window once more. Turning around, he then gently touched Jamie's forehead with hand looking for any sign of a fever. He was not all pleased to find that Jamie was still running a slight temperature. He even contemplated the fact of tacking Jamie to the hospital emergency room and having he checked over, but Amanda would probably think that he was just over reacting and tell him not to worry again.   
  
After all, she did say that she would make an appointment for Jamie to see their family doctor early in the morning. He just wished that Billy didn't need him in office tomorrow for that not so very important meeting in the morning with Dr. Smyth. Billy was kind enough to give Amanda the day off so she could take Jamie to the doctor's office. Lee just wished that he could go along also. He just wanted to reassure himself that everything was fine with Jamie and a cold really was nothing to worry about, he thought.   
  
Lee let out a long and soft sigh as he once again pulled up Jamie's covers to his chin and picked up the blanket that Phillip and accidentally tossed to the floor. Lee covered up his other son and quietly left the room. As he silently walked down the hallway, he opened another bedroom door and checked in on his mother-in-law, Dotty to see if she was okay.  
  
Most of the married men that Lee knew always had something mean to say about their mother-in-law, but not him. No, Lee Stetson, counted himself lucky in that department too. The only fault that he had with Dotty was that she almost always interrupted him when he was making out with his beautiful wife. Other then that, she was great. She made Lee feel welcome in their home as much as Amanda did. She always treated him like the son she never had, and he liked being treated that way. Besides, she always made his favorite foods when she knew that Amanda was not be able to make dinner because their business at the office was making them run a little late. Amanda had told him once that she suspected he did this on purpose sometimes just so Dotty would make his favorite foods. So they could be alone for a little while at the office before going home.   
  
Seeing that everyone was still asleep and safe and sound, Lee walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get himself a drink of water before going back to sleep. As he looked out the window over the sink, he remembered his favorite moments with his wife before they were married. They would always meet outside during the night and discuss the events of a certain case or just to talk. How he loved to come upon her unnoticed and just watch her with her family from the window. He used to feel like he was an outsider, wanting a chance to be invited, to be welcomed into this warm and loving home.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lee felt the warming arms of his beautiful wife snake slowly around his waist and hold him tight.  
  
"What are doing up so early in the morning, Lee?" Amanda sleepily asked.  
  
Lee put down his glass of water and turned around in his wife's loving arms. He looked into those beautiful brown sleepy eyes of hers and smiled. Lee Stetson, the Scarecrow and famous spy, was truly at peace with his life now. He was welcomed with open and loving arms into a warm and caring family. Lee had thought he would never see the day when he would truly feel at peace with his life and truly loved. He was at peace with his life.  
  
"I thought I heard Jamie coughing, and I went to check on him and see if he was fine."  
  
Amanda gently pulled her beloved husbands face towards hers and gently kissed his worried frown away. "Sweetheart, there is nothing to worry about. I will make an appointment tomorrow morning with the doctor," she said, as she began to slowly lead him back to up the stairs to their warm and comfy bed.  
  
With their soft flowing voices leading up the stairs to bed, Amanda tried once more to lovingly reminded her very overprotective best friend, partner, lover, husband and wonderful father that Jamie has had summer colds before and not to worry.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
